1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus suitable for use, for example, with a storage medium capable of storing a plurality of images, a method of controlling such an image pickup apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in digital technology in recent years, a great number of image pickup apparatus having a digital recording capability (generally called digital cameras) have been proposed. Some of these digital cameras include (i) a viewfinder or a small-sized display device such as a TFT liquid crystal display device for displaying an image during or after an image taking operation, and (ii) a mass storage device such as a flash memory for storing a taken image, disposed in the main body of the digital camera.
In this technical field, it is desired that the digital camera have an editing capability whereby a plurality of taken images may be stored in such a manner that they are linked to each other. To store a plurality of taken images in a conventional digital camera, it is required to read images one by one from a storage area provided in the main body of the digital camera and perform an operation of establishing a link for each image. However, such an operation is very complex and troublesome for a user. Furthermore, because an image to be linked is selected, for example, by its file name there is a possibility that an undesired image is linked by mistake.
It is a general object of the present invention to solve the above problem. More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image pickup apparatus capable of easily linking a taken image to another image, a method of controlling an image pickup apparatus, and a storage medium.